


Spin The Bottle

by brittneybaker



Category: Camila Mendes - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Camila Mendes - Freeform, Childhood Games, College, Death, F/M, Pain, Partying, Psychological Torture, Spin the Bottle, Torture, cabin in the woods, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittneybaker/pseuds/brittneybaker
Summary: The last few days leading up the school starting again are supposed to be fun. You are supposed to go out, party with your friends, drink way to much, and then then eventually you go back to school. So when Camila and her friends are at a party three days before school starts they don't think anything of the guy who invites them to a party at his friends cabin that same night. Little did they know that man had an extremely malicious night planned for the six friends.





	1. Prologue

Sometimes in life you need to take a few seconds to clear your head and breathe. Like when you are taking a test and it is more difficult than you expected. Or when you are arguing with someone you love and you let your anger get the best of you, so you keep yelling. Every person on Earth has had those moments. You just need to take a step back and breathe and do the thing that was overwhelming you in the first place.

There are also times when taking a step back and breathing doesn’t work. When the world around you is so hectic and stressful that you aren’t able to clear your mind. You find it hard to breathe. Like when you get into a car accident for the first time. Your first day working the line at a restaurant and you keep messing up. But, eventually, things do calm down and you can breathe. Things work out in the end.

But sometimes, things go passed being stressful and hectic, and the terrifying, gut wrenching feeling that's inside your stomach won’t go away. That feeling doesn’t leave you. It can’t. The world around you is crumbling and there is nothing there to hold together the pieces. You dont have anyone to help you pick up the pieces.

That feeling? That is the feeling you get when a man holds a gun to your head and forces you to pick which of your friends dies next.

That is the feeling of pure terror.


	2. Before The Storm

The last few days of summer break meant one of two things. Either you spend those days in a panicked rush because you arent ready for the new year of college to begin. Or you spend those last few days with your friends doing what stereotypical college students do. You drink and party until the sun starts to come up and then when you finally pry yourself out of bed the next day, you puke your guts out. Then that night, you do it all over again. 

Camila and her friends were due back at college in three days. Every year, they chose the route of drinking and partying on the days leading up to school. They all took school very seriously and werent the type to spend their weekends partying. They were always the ones who stayed home and studied until they had an extended break. They had parties for the next two nights, and then the final day before school they would all spend getting ready; making sure they had all of their books, making sure they had all the things they needed for note taking and studying, and making sure their computers were ready for all the work they were about to do on it. 

Camila had spent the last ten minutes digging through her closet to find something to wear to their party that night, trying to find something more comfortable to exchange for the more formal clothes that she had worn that day. She pulled out a black lace dress that went half way down her thighs. She looked in her full length mirror for a few seconds before she turned to her friend Stella, asking her opinion. 

"So," she said, holding her dress up for Stella to see. "What do you think of this one? The last one was a little overboard. Is this one alright?" 

Even though Camila oozed confidence, and for a lot of guys, she was the physical embodiment of sex. She had black hair that went slightly passed her shoulders that she either wore pin straight or sexy loose curls. Her lips were full and were basically begging someone to kiss her. She would either look at you with the sweetest smile and her eyes were gentle and all of your worries out fade away, or, if you got on her bad side, her eyes would show you just what she is capable of. She had curves in just the right places and they drove everyone crazy. Men and women alike. Camila's boyfriend, Xavier, was the only one who knew how much these things bothered her. She didn't want her full lips because that's all people looked at when she talked to them. She didn't like that people stared at her curves when she walked passed them. These things bothered her and they made her really self-confidence. 

Stella looked her friend over for a seconds before she stood up off of Camilas bed and walked across the room to Camilas jewelry box. She had an idea for the perfect necklace to go with Camilas dress. She reached in and pulled out a simple necklace with a small blue stone that sat in the hollow of Camilas neck. The perfect length on both girls. 

"That dress" she said as she clasped the necklace around her friends neck " with this necklace is perfect. Xavier is going to love it if that is what you are worried about." 

"But is it perfect enough to make him fall back in love with me? He's been acting weird recently and I keep getting this feeling that he is going to break up with me.?

"Oh, please," Stella said chuckling. "He looks at you like the sun shines out of your ass." She plopped herself back on the bed and smiled at her best friend. "It honestly shocks me that he hasn't asked you to be Mrs. Xavier Daniels yet." 

"I'm just worried that he is getting bored with me and he is going to break up with me and we both will have wasted that last three years of our friendship dating each other." 

Stella crossed her ankles in the air and rested her chin on her arm. "If you are that worried about it, why don't you just talk to him about it? You two have always been really good at talking about your problems and being able to work them out."

Camila sighed and laid on her bed next to her best friend, facing the ceiling. "Every time I try talking to him he just get all quiet and acts like i didn't say anything. The other day when he went out, he wouldn't tell me where he was going. I let it go until he didn't get home until after midnight and wouldn't tell me how his night was or anything. He would only tell me he was with Jason, then he went to bed." 

Stella thought for a few seconds before she responded. Truly knowing her best friend. she asked "What did Jason say when you talked to him about it?"

Camila played with a dry patch of skin on her finger for a second and responded quietly. "He had no idea what I was talking about. Told me he didn't even see Xavier that day."

Stella rolled on to her side and grabbed her friends hand. "Maybe hes working on something for your birthday and hes trying to keep it a secret?" she supplied quietly. She didn't know what else she could say in this situation. "You know he loves you. If he were going to break up with you, I don't think he would mess with you like this. I think he would just end it."

"You're probably right. I just hope we haven't wasted the last three years, you know? I don't know if we could still be friends if we broke up."

"I don't think you have to worry. You two have always been sickeningly amazing together, even when we were kids and you weren't even dating. Maybe give him some time to work through whatever is going on in that beautiful head of his and if he is still acting weird make him talk to you." 

Stella had a good point. Everyone in their group of friends had grown up together and Camila and Xavier were always close. They were always the definition of best friends. They did everything together when they were little. They were so close that their parents allowed them to have sleepovers together. Not that they are dating they feel a little weird about them having sleepovers though. If there were two people who had a chance of being together forever, it was them. 

Camila sat up and pulled Stella with her, pulling her to her chest and hugging her tight. "There's a reason you are my best friend," she said before letting out a big breath and letting go of her friend. "Alright, now enough boy talk. We need to finish getting ready." 

The two friends spent the next hour picking out a dress for Stella, doing their hair and makeup, and waiting on Xavier and Freddie to come and pick them up. "Did Freddie say when him and Xavier would be here?" Camila asked Stella while she finished up her makeup. "I thought they said they would be here at 9:00 but since it is almost 10, I think I was wrong."

Stella finished typing out her text to their friend Phoebe before shaking her head lightly and responding. "Freddie made it seem like they were going to pick up more beer before they got here. Because, you know, Evan doesn't have enough booze as it is. Kathy Reynolds said he bought fifty cases of beer and 6 kegs. That's not including all of the liquor Kristen got her dad to order from the shop." 

"At least there is not going to be an alcohol shortage for the next few days. We are set."

Camila laid back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, smiling. One this one year anniversary, Xavier had painted a night sky on the ceiling of her bedroom. The reason? Camila loved the stars. Loved the way they twinkled. Loved ow many there were. They always calmed her down and made her forget about anything that was troubling her. She closed her eyes and she remembered something from their past. 

One their first date, they laid in the bed of his truck and talked for hours, looking up at the stars. Camila went on and on, talking about the different constellations the could see. When she was 15 she started learning the names of the different constellations and the stories behind them. She could tell ou the mythology behind all of the constellations and you could tell she had a real passion for it. the story Xavier could remember, after all those years, was Hercules. The detail she put into her story made it feel like he was witnessing it. 

"If I were to ever get married," Camila said softly "I would want it to be to him." Across the room her phone started vibrating with a text. She let out a breath and quickly sat up off her bed, making her way to her phone. After unlocking her phone, she smiled again. "The boys are almost here. They had to stop and pick up Jason." 

Stella chuckled and threw a pillow at her friends face. "Stop smiling like that and get your shit together." The two girls spent two minutes making sure they had everything they would need; credit cards, IDs, eye liner, powder, and the lip sticks they were wearing just for touch ups through out the night. They each picked out shoes that were going to be party appropriate but comfortable for the whole night. By the time they were slipping their shoes on, Xavier pulled his truck in front of Camilas house and was calling her letting them know that they were there. 

"Party time," Camila smiled hooking her arm with Stella's and walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't as bad as I think it is. If this is a story you are interested in me continuing, please leave kudos or bookmarks and I will keep posting what I have written. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
